<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] An Angelic Disposition by sylvilagus_nuttallii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662889">[Podfic] An Angelic Disposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvilagus_nuttallii/pseuds/sylvilagus_nuttallii'>sylvilagus_nuttallii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is a good boyfriend, Crowley can't deal with this, Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvilagus_nuttallii/pseuds/sylvilagus_nuttallii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But Aziraphale was also a bit of a bastard, so it turned out that when he was hellbent on giving Crowley everything he ever wanted, it was by any manipulative, duplicitous means necessary.</i><br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/> </p><p>Aziraphale's affection takes Crowley apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] An Angelic Disposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020774">An Angelic Disposition</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy">iamtheenemy (Steph)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please visit the author's post <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020774">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Download link <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hFuVcJX-wPOolnkaBpRQzo6OCOc2ZIjH/view?usp=sharing">here</a>!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>